


GUIDE OF THE INTERINFINIVERSAL DRIFTER: FOR DUMMIES

by ViridiHarmonia64



Series: Guide of the Interinfiniversal Drifter: The Warning [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Humor, Deadpan Author, Dimension Travel, For Dummies, Gen, Humor, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridiHarmonia64/pseuds/ViridiHarmonia64
Summary: This help pamphlet is false. The science, the bureaucracy, the passive aggressive comments and the stipulation of the whole universe is, at the time of writing this, something false. No comment on this is real. In the extreme case that somehow it is discovered in the future that this document is 100% correct, at the time of writing this does not yet count, and the person writing fully recommends using this as a true help guide, despite the passive-agressive comments.





	GUIDE OF THE INTERINFINIVERSAL DRIFTER: FOR DUMMIES

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the agent Harmony. If you’re reading this, congratulations! In some way, you have gained access to the universe beyond the universe, to endless possibilities.  
> You probably feel very good about yourself. You have the power to cross horizons that humans never thought existed. A great self-esteem boost. You are now a special and powerful person ... for those in your neighborhood.  
> Go ahead, show off to your neighbors and companions what you have. It will do you good emotionally, and nothing more. The fact is that interdimensional travel has become more frequent every generation, and as you read this, at least 10 other people in your country have the same means as you, without mentioning the rest of the planet, or other planets. This is not taking Excalibur from the stone and becoming the monarch of England. This is to use a VIP pass that you found by accident and the club is more than full of people who did the same, nobody knows who started the club, and almost everything that is done is immoral, strange or illegal. You are new here, so here is the super summarized guide, "for dummies" version of the INFINIVERSE and how to survive.

WHAT IS THE INFINIVERSE?

An infinite collection of multiverses

...ok, not helpful enough

WHAT IS THE MULTIVERSE?

A finite but excessive collection of universes

...needs a bit more definition

WHAT IS THE UNIVERSE?

To be precise, the term is pure decoration. We are not talking about a group of galaxies, but an event itself, repeated through similar versions of everything around you. The terms: reality, world, plane, dimension and timeline can also be used.

Each time a decision passes, the different possibilities give birth to a new universe for each one. From the color of the shirt, to the odds that you’re dismissed that day, to apocalyptic events, everything that "could be" or "could not be" is not theoretical, there is a "universe" out there that does it.

WHAT IS THE MULTIVERSE? PT 2

A finite but excessive collection of universes with the common decision. Returning to the theme of the shirt, if you had three in your closet, there are three universes of "choosing the shirt color", and those three are a multiverse. Mostly it is used for larger events such as the reason to exist of a species or important events in common, but it is also valid.

WHAT IS THE INFINIVERSE? PT 2

ALL. Every multiverse, every possibility, every event, it’s all there.

WHAT CAN BE EXPECTED FROM THE INFINIVERSE?

Literally everything you can and can’t imagine. Interestingly, this includes universes reflecting the situation on media. Of course, the truth is that media fiction works are not real, but there are so many universes, that the incredibly infra-miniscule possibility, in which there is complete coincidence between events of your favorite series and the series of events in a universe, becomes a reality. If there is 1 white seed among 10 seeds and you only have 2, there is no way to get one out. With enough counting material, all possibility is that, possibility.

Obviously, the infiniverse is VERY big. And given the increase in interdimensional travel, more elements come and go. With it comes a number of dangers that could destroy societies, planets, all that universe itself, your mind ... And for that we are here to help you.

* * *

 GODS

The Grand Organization of Dimentional Saviors is a group of people united, trained and prepared for the responsible use of interdimensional travel, or the punishment of those who do not. Is it narcissistic to be called "Gods?" And self-centered to use English? Maybe. Our chiefs have manually caused the extinction of species and surfed in suns. If you have a complaint about it, go ahead, gladly, we'll take you to the door. Ignore money exchanges and the creepy guy taking your measurements.

* * *

 HISTORY

There isn’t.

Excuse me, I have to be more specific. We are aware that our location, regulations and organization had an origin, but we are currently unaware of all this.

We know some things.

* * *

 MULTIVERSAL THREATS

We know, for example, that there was a time when traveling between universes was not only easier, but more stable. One could travel between universes as if it were a walk in the park. It even happened naturally. We can deduce that at some point someone noticed the change, and understanding its dangers, the organization began.

Currently, an unusual phenomenon occurs in interdimensional travel. If one is not properly protected, they bring with themselves part of their original universe. Given higher level needs such as anatomical limitations, gravity, breathing, language, etc., whatever helps survive, the universe and its administration decide by your particularities that you are a person of great importance, and let your rules stay. Without protection, they slowly corrupt the rules of the universe of arrival, until the timeline, and even the multiverse, collapses. This is increased if you actively take your new role as "protagonist", even if it is doing something good. Local effects include an accelerated relevance of yourself in the minds (and hearts) of the people around you, the ability to draw necessary skills to the occasion without any explanation, and a deterioration of general sanity. This brings great imbalance to the "game" of the universe, but other games can be used against the person, as long as they are contained to the user. Here’s where our organization enters.

* * *

 LIFE

There has been talk of many rules, administration, and events, which sound more like someone's whims. This is another one on the list of evidence that someone controls the universes.

... What, did you not expect an emotional trauma today? A crisis of faith? Well boohoo! You entered the multiverse, you accept everything that happens to you. I wanted to be a librarian. Do you think I'm being a librarian now!? We don’t always get what we want!

Don’t even think of complaining about being treated like a fool. It says up there, "For Dummies", not "For people with average intelligence". It would be a miracle if you have understood until now if you are worthy of this writing.

...Apologies. But you must understand that this is serious. ~~I've lost people~~ People have died ignoring this. This guide could save your very insulted life, but life it would stay. Have a little patience, it's almost over.

Back to the subject, LIFE represents "Large Infiniversal Flow of Energy". A stream of nondescript energy passes through each universe. It enters, gets bigger, and builds the next universes. Sentient beings can use this flow for their life.

Adrenalin? That is pseudoscience. This is LIFE.

Once one decides to use the energy, their emotions are transferred to the use of energy, and they become energy, giving MORE energy than it was going to be used. This is something natural.

* * *

 THE "GAME"

In the case of many universes, the use of this energy comes in a more precise and similar format to a game. It has rules, rewards, punishments, and more. Magic, Aura, "Mutations", all these are game systems in which energy enters and gives even MORE out than the one that comes with the previously mentioned adrenaline and similar phenomena.

Interestingly, these universes have a higher frequency of interdimensional, intertemporal travel, and other unusual events that require greater attention from the infiniverse. No connection has been made yet.

* * *

 THE DM

These games have allowed beings to have the power to be called Gods. And really, some take charge of the universe they’re in and help manage it. But the game that created them, and all the phenomena mentioned previously? No one has the slightest idea. We compared your situation before to a club, and nobody knows who started the club or who manages the situation, and this is the absolute truth.

We regret that you have entered into that, with all the philosophical trauma, but really?

Now it's your turn to emerge and grow to face the challenge in the mind-warping visage.

* * *

 TIPS

Now we come to the best part: tips to survive! It took a bit to get here, but I had to make sure you understood the background of the situation. Also, personally, I apologize for the emotional harassment. Being insulted by a help booklet probably didn’t help. But the infiniverse is dangerous, and if you've read so far, maybe it won’t go so badly, because you definitely want to know how to survive.

Here are some basic tips:

  * Know previously if you are an important character of a famous piece of media before entering the universes. You can ask at the GODS main station. Because if there is something that terrifies everyone, it's the fangirls.
  * In each game system, there is a resistant one, capable of not being affected by the benefits at stake. There is one in a billion, so, if there is, become their friend. If, on the contrary, a resistant is your enemy, remember that they are vulnerable to other games.
  * The tips for the fae are valid for any being that you find to be powerful / have the suspicion is. Do not give your real name, do not ask for many favors, analyze the situation, do not trust at 100%.
  * Trust, but verify.
  * Language is important. Agents use concepts (like me, Harmony) as names because at least most universes have concepts. You have full permission to use a conceptual name too.
  * Analyze the tropes of the world around you attentively. Discern the genre, characters, and do your best to deduce the twists. For more information, see "Tropes: When the Reality becomes Fiction" by A. Wiseass, or consult the great virtual collective (although it is more dangerous since not every universe has Wi-Fi): tvtropes.org.
  * There is always a Denny's. No matter the universe, there is a Denny's.
  * Money can be exchanged for goods and services. Make sure you get a job if you plan on staying for a good time.
  * If you need a false story for your existence in another universe, look in the streets. The criminal world is always more attentive.
  * If you need information, listen to the rumors. At least 87% will be exaggerated, but based on reality.
  * Finding your double from another universe does not cause anything bad. Finding multiple versions of yourself in other universes does not cause anything bad. That you and your versions organize a band together will bring clichéd plots of musical movies and fangirls claiming that you are the new pop band of the moment.
  * Referencing media in another media will earn you a place in the infiniversal hall of fame.



**Author's Note:**

> This is the edition for fools. Consider yourself inappropriate for this writing ... because now you have been educated. For more information see "GUIDE OF THE INTERINFINIVERSAL DRIFTER: FOR PEOPLE OF AVERAGE INTELLIGENCE ", written by A. Harmony.
> 
> Thanks for your time, and have fun!
> 
> ... If you don’t die that is.


End file.
